Lost and Found and Lost Again
by Isgodspeed
Summary: After fighting the most important battle that he couldn't remember for the life of him, Naruto finds himself wound up in the middle of the fight between the Final Boss and the Main characters of the Seven Deadly Sins. Hendrickson has yet to be defeated, and Meliodas' revenge counter did little to thwart the Newborn Demon Spawn. What will Naruto do? Fight or Find his way Home?


Chapter 1

* * *

**Ambushed**

* * *

"If I remember correctly, this is the location set for the mission…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he was hiding in a tree on a mountain that was part of the surrounding land of the still rural village in the center.

Bringing his center of gravity down by squatting further from his current position, Naruto with all the strength he could muster, jumped in a straight vector heading toward the village itself.

Startled and surprised "eeps" and screams were heard when Naruto landed.

Naruto looked around with a serious look as he studied those around him.

"Isn't that…"

"It's Naruto!" another villager exclaimed.

"The Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War is here!"

Naruto's pupils morphed into a cross shape while his Irises turned to a golden.

His eyes widened.

"Rasengan!" he shouted with fury as he turned around and stuffed a rasengan in a man's face.

Everyone gasped with horror.

Until…

The man started to turn white and then into a tree.

"That's one down...three more to go…" he said as he smirked.

More gasps and horrid-filled screams sounded as the White Zetsus showed their true selves.

But before Naruto could hurry and finish them off, they all erupted into black flames.

Naruto pouted. "Oi, Sasuke! Where the hell did you come from?"

As Sasuke scoffed, he walked up to Naruto. "You sensed my chakra, but your techniques are destructive as it is. I couldn't stand to watch you destroy the village you're trying to save."

"But even so-"

"Anyway, the mission is done for, but I need your help with something."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "You? You know we are at least equal in terms of power, right?"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Sasuke just opened up a portal behind Naruto with no indication of having the intention to do so.

Naruto looked behind him in awe before looking back at him. "Since when were you able to do what Kaguya did?"

Sasuke was breathing heavily. "I recently discovered the ability to do so not long after we found the cure to your chakra illness."

"Okay," Naruto exclaimed as he smashed his fist against his palm, "Let's go then."

Sasuke nodded as he followed Naruto, jumping into the portal.

As Naruto and Sasuke landed, they just happened to find something they couldn't understand.

Until.

"**ROOAAAAAAAR**!"

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched as they both sensed a chakra that was quite familiar to them.

Naruto's eyes were twitching as he slowly took steps forward. "What the hell…"

Sasuke kept a level gaze at the monstrosity caged up in front of them.

"Sasuke...that's…"

"Yeah…" he said in confirmation with a deadly tone.

Kept in a cage below in front of the two of them...was a tailed beast.

A Ten Tails.

"What the hell is going on here? I thought there was only one God Tree, one Juubi!" Naruto shouted as he stepped forward which earned him a ferocious bellow from the beast below. Naruto hesitated in response, but continued to tread forward and stand right above the monstrosity. Sasuke followed Naruto until he was right beside him which then earned them both a pounce from the Juubi.

"It's chakra level isn't as potent or vast as the one we fought before. And the fact that it's caged up like this...my guess is Otsutsuki."

Naruto sucked his teeth. "Not this again. We just got done fighting Toneri and his puppets. Now we have more Otsutsuki to worry about?" Naruto clenched his fists as he stared down the Juubi mid-tantrum.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke didn't even have time to collect his senses because Naruto reacted before Sasuke.

Already in Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way of a Rod while he cocked his head sideways to avoid one himself.

"Magnificent Reaction Time. I'd say yours is almost on par with mine." Both Naruto and Sasuke studied the mysterious being now present in front of them. Taking steps forward with a portal shrinking behind him, he had a calm smile on his face as he raised both palms up in a placating manner. He had markings on his body signifying the existence of a curse mark as well as stunning pale skin. He also had a black ponytail with a white robe hanging on his fit person. "Now to what do I owe the visit of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?"

…

"I see. Not feeling like talking too much right now, are you?"

Naruto sucked his teeth once more and took a few steps forward. "Bastard! How did you get ahold of all Nine Tailed Beasts?"

"Nine?" Jigen asked confused as a frown marred his face. He then chuckled in realization of what Naruto meant. "To think there was a species out there that was able to use Yin-Yang Release and split the beast into nine parts." Jigen then broke out into a fit of maniacal laughter. Naruto and Sasuke stuck to listening, but were weary for any sudden movements made by the man.

Jigen had a hand on his forehead in the middle of his fit of laughter as well as soon as it turned into a chuckled and slowed to close to no laughter. Jigen then opened his eyes slowly before he seemed to stare at Naruto and Sasuke for awhile. "It seems you both not only have chakra, but the fact of the matter is that you both have Six Paths Chakra running through your system. How interesting," Jigen said as he took to walking around the duo who took to just shifting the center of their body toward Jigen. "Out of all the worlds we have conquered not a single one have managed to replicate our system of chakra like you have. And replicate it you have. You've stolen the power only meant for the royals of the Otsutsuki bloodline. Let me guess...you both had a hard time fighting my daughter?"

Naruto flinched in response adopting a wide-eyed expression. "Daughter?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I see."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "What is it?"

Sasuke just lowered his sword but not even close to letting his guard down. "This guy is an Otsutsuki Naruto, but he's not just any Otustuki. He's the Otsutsuki King whereas Kaguya is the Princess of the clan. Which would explain why Kaguya was amassing an army of White Zetsu in the first place. She knew she would have to fight her father one day."

Before Naruto could even respond, Jigen began clapping his hands slowly. "Truly magnificent. I have to say, I am quite amazed with your calm analysis and your intellect Sasuke Uchiha. It would explain why you have the Yin-half of a complete Otsutsuki's chakra and the Yang-half belonging to the slow one here."

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling slow damn it!" Naruto retorted with almost complete comical anger. Naruto clenched his fists. "I have something I would like to ask you again. How the hell did you get the nine tailed beasts chakra! I mean, I still have Kurama inside me!" Naruto shouted in anger, his chakra level rising by the minute.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, he just gave you an answer not too long ago. This is a Juubi of another world, not ours."

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Crap! Now he knows that I have-"

"Anyway, I think we all know what has to happen now," Sasuke interjected as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Why yes we do." Jigen mumbled as he grinned and opened his eyes wider.

Before Sasuke could even react, a rod appeared out of thin-air through his left palm and more seemed to take refuge in his arm. But, Sasuke used Amenotejikara and switched places with Jigen who now had rods sticking through the same exact areas.

Naruto didn't have instantaneous reaction speed, which is completely redundant, and so he had to turn on Six Paths Mode to get away from more rods appearing throughout his body and piercing it. He took out the rods and healed pretty quickly. Exactly because of second nature, Naruto just knew to rush straight at Jigen after Sasuke instantly manipulated space and switched places with Jigen.

"Rasengan!" Naruto bellowed as he extended his arm and brought to life a Giant-Sized Rasengan that was colored Orange.

Jigen just raised his arm and absorbed the Jutsu before he roundhouse kicked Naruto who was able to block the kick and immediately respond back with another Giant Rasengan connected to his chakra arm.

"How foolish." Jigen mumbled as he raised his hand up again preparing to absorb the attack but was surprised when Naruto cancelled it out and just straight up punched with the chakra arm which resulted in Jigen being sent flying.

The next thing Jigen knows is he is being pulled toward Sasuke as if a black hole was suddenly present in Sasuke's hand. "Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi!" Sasuke bellowed before he had a look of realization when Jigen began absorbing the black flames.

"Thanks for supplying me with even more weapons." Jigen said as he released Naruto's Rasengan out of his other hand with three times more chakra and force added to it.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto was now in place of the Super Massive Rasengan and kicked Jigen upwards and South to which he was heading straight for a falling Super Massive Rasengan.

"I've defeated someone with your eye powers before Sasuke Uchiha, don't make me laugh!" Jigen said before he disappeared."

"He's gone!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a look around him before he dodged another Rod appearing out of nowhere while Sasuke avoided one by teleporting behind Naruto.

"Naruto, jump!"

Naruto did as he was ordered and jumped high into the sky before Sasuke raised his hand and shouted, "Almighty Push!", which then caused Jigen to return to full size.

"Then Sasuke jumped backwards in perfect timing as a rasenshuriken made contact with Jigen who took the full brunt of the Jutsu."

"Eat that!" Naruto shouted as he was floating in the air.

Once the Jutsu expelled, Jigen was left with a few scratches and cuts. "That will be your last mistake."

Naruto and Sasuke stared in horror as Jigen began to grow a horn and was absorbing the chakra of the Juubi trapped inside of the prison.

"This is bad…" Sasuke remarked as he took on look at Naruto.

The next thing Naruto knew he was falling…

* * *

**Okay guys. That'll do it for this chapter! From now on, I'm gonna start doing daily chapters and just stick to 1.5k words a chapter AT LEAST. Because it seems to me that I can't update consistently if the chapters are packed with 6-10k words. I know some of the best authors can do it and fanfiction writers but that's just not me.**

**Look forward to the next chapter tomorrow afternoon as I am going to be going straight to bed around 10 pm and waking up around 10 AM cause I am running on no sleep.**

**Hope you guys liked the setup for the crossover so far! Leave a review in the review section! Favorite and Follow if you did! Trust me, we'll get to the crossover part soon!**


End file.
